


Something Older

by PenguinKiwis



Category: Death Parade (Anime), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Supernatural
Genre: Also theres that one reaper from supernatural that was the first reaper seen, Death is pretty cool, Long One Shot, Multiple Crossovers, One Shot, Quin Castra and War are only mentioned, Some Humor, arbiters are pretty cool too, because you know, he gets a name though, lots of creative freedom, not billie death, pretty cool, tall sandman, theres some random shenanigans too, theres some violence and cursing though, this is old school death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Pitch Black's little "tantrum" brings the oldest being into the picture and neither he nor his servants are happy. Not quite a Guardian, but rather he's something much older and far more fearsome. Even the embodiment of terror feels the cold claws of fear digging into his soul when he makes himself known.Crossposted on FFN
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Something Older

**Author's Note:**

> There are some notes at the end and stuff. But yeah, this was just sitting in my evernote. No beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Thunder rumbled above the small quintette as dark storm clouds covered the light of the moon. The tall Russian in red, the feathered spirit, white-haired teen, and small jackrabbit all gazed up with panic-stricken faces as the boy at their side looked both scared in confused.

These four were Guardians, Nicholas St. North, Toothina, Bunnymund, and Jack- better known as Santa, the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny and with Jack Frost- and the boy named Jamie Bennett. Jack Frost turned to his weakened companions,

"Get Jamie out of here," he ordered, taking to the air as he gripped his staff. North nodded,

"Be careful, Jack," he called over his shoulder, quickly hobbling off after Tooth and Bunnymund- leaning heavily on one of his swords, his once youthful physical ability had come crashing down to match his aged appearance after the loss of Easter.

The white-haired teen flew towards the swirling mass of black sand that a tall, gray-skinned man dressed in black with his dark hair slicked back stood atop.

"Jack Frost," the man better known as Pitch Black, the King of Nightmares, sighed, sounding exasperated before he launched himself from his perch atop the mass of darkness, tendrils of the substance swirling out behind him as he shot towards Jack, "Let's end this, shall we?"

Jack grit his teeth before he raised his staff, blasting him with a barrage of Ice Crystals. Pitch raised his hand, stopping the onslaught as he was pushed back a bit, "That little trick doesn't work on me anymore!" he raised his other hand surging forwards and blasting him out of the sky with darkness. Jack cried out, crashing to the ground as Pitch laughed.

Jack grunted as he crashed into a telephone pole and then a garbage dump on the way down.

"Good try, Jack," the other guardians rushed to his side as North spoke, "A for effort."

The winter spirit only groaned, sitting up, "He's stronger," he uttered, "I can't beat him."

North and Tooth exchanged a look before they all jumped, a menacing chuckle echoing trough the dead-ended alleyway. The quartet of Guardians instinctively put themselves between Jamie and the entry of the alleyway as they careful kept a watchful eye on the Nightmare shadow that streaked across the alley.

"All this fuss over one little boy," his voice echoed, "And still he refuses to stop believing." Pitch sounded a bit miffed, but only mockingly so.

A crack of thunder revealed the shadows of approaching Nightmares, the sound of hooves on pavement echoing from the opposite end of the alleyway that they were standing in.

"Very well," Pitch sighed, "There are other ways to snuff out a light."

Bulbs from the alleyway lights started bursting as the arm of a shadow- Pitch's shadow- moved across the alley. Jack glanced back at Jamie, his heart skipping a beat at the terror reflected in his eyes.

Bunnymund bounded in front of the rest of the group,

"If you want 'im, you're gonna 'ave to go through me!" he declared, eyes angry. Pitch only laughed before the shadow arm raised a finger, gliding along the floor of the alleyway and poking Bunny in the behind.

"Look how fluffy you are!" he laughed, oddly genuine, "Would you like a scratch behind the ears?" Benny instantly bounded away, jumping up into North's arms.

"Don't you even think about it!" he snarled, though his voice held a small tremble. Pitch seemed to melt from the shadows, riding atop of the Nightmare, Onyx, with a gleeful smile on his face.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this," he sneered, and Jack moved to put himself between the Boogey Man and Jamie, "You look… awful."

Thunder crashed as the Guardians backed up, Pitch's sneer widening.

"I could say the same about you."

Those seven words seemed to freeze time in place as all heads slowly turned towards the dark corner of the alleyway where the accented voice had come from.

The Nightmares all froze, their heads tilting before the shadows reared- both jet-black and skeletal horses appearing and then closing in on the Nightmares and Pitch. North stiffened, standing straighter, and Pitch snarled- the new horses snarling right back as violet fire ignited in (or in place of) their eyes, manes, and tails.

"Ah, Ah, you know I don't like being snarled at, you pathetic worm." the voice said again. The Nightmares skirted back, nickering nervously as both the black and skeletal horses pushed forwards. The sound of footsteps and the noise of wood hitting pavement echoed through the alleyway. Tooth squeaked softly and backed up as a tall shadow loomed across the pavement of the alleyway, the darkness of the shadow seeming to be darker than even Pitch's own. The warmth seemed to have been sucked out of the area, just like everyone's breath- and Jack wasn't the one at fault this time.

A tall- though not as tall as Pitch or North- and lean figure dressed in a finely pressed suit and long-coat melted from the darkness, his dark hair combed back and his dark eyes reflecting the light in an eerie fashion. His hands were clasped over his cane, the white stone on his ring that rested on his right hand glinting like moonlight, though the cane only appeared to be for show, as this man practically radiated power. So much that Pitch was backing away, but with the horses circled around him, he had nowhere to go.

"Now," the man stepped fully into the light, his eyes cold and disinterested, "Nicholas, explain. I thought that this," he lifted his hand and waved in the general direction of the Nightmares and Pitch, "Was supposed to be your forte, fighting those little blips of darkness and snuffing them out under your boots. This one should have been nipped at the bud, killed off when you were powerful. Now look at this mess," he turned an uninterested gaze at the Nightmare King for a moment. Pitch seemed to pale under his gaze but grit his teeth. The man only raised a brow before the horses nickered, shaking their flaming manes and then- at a slight shift of the man's hand- they vanished into ashes.

"Ottsy, Samael," North spoke, his voice holding a tremble, "We did not mean to get you involve–"

"And yet, I was." Came the curt reply.

"Yeah?" Bunny snapped, "Well where were you when Easter was a dud, eh? Or when Tooth's castle was being ransacked? Or when Sandy-"

"Silence." the man said, his tone a deathly cold, "Astar Bunnymund, while I don't care about your informalities towards me, the fact that you think that I've been lazing around- ignorant of the events going on around the world,-" his tone became sharper, "Irks me. Quite a bit. So, shut up, before I silence you, for good."

Bunnymund rolled his eyes before he froze up, a cold feeling traveling down his spine as the man simply tilted his chin up, his eyes not leaving Pitch, "Don't roll your eyes, Astar, it's impolite."

Jack would have laughed at the Easter Bunny's predicament if the man standing before him wasn't so intimidating. He looked at North for an explanation and he didn't disappoint.

"Jack, meet one of the Ancient Ones, one of the oldest," the Guardian of Wonder said slowly, "Samael Mortem[1]- better known as Death."

"Death? As in THE Death?"

"The very one," Tooth put in and North nodded his brow furrowing. Jack bit his lip, keeping Jamie behind him as the fairy continued, "His job as a 'Guardian' is far more important. Keeper of Souls, knower of all things alive and dead, he's been keeping vengeful spirits and other nasties at bay with the help of his Reapers and the other Deities that serve under him."

Jack looked back at the man, whose gaze was still on Pitch. He wanted to say something, rage at this guardian for not being there to help at all, thank him for intervening when he did just moments ago, but his vocal cords didn't seem to work.

The man, Death, moved forwards, making Pitch move back and the Nightmares scatter, save the one he was atop of. Death shifted his hand on his cane and Pitch took off without a sound.

the dark-haired man only raised a brow before Bunnymund exploded,

"Would you look at that? He's gone now! Thanks for nothing, you old-" the Pooka was cut off as he was thrown to the side by an invisible force.

Death didn't even blink, instead choosing to address what seemed to be thin air.

"Decim, that was unnecessary."

The space around them seemed to distort before four other beings melted from thin air- Two were young women, two were young men. Both one of the young men and one of the young women had somewhat odd hair colors- the young man's being white-silver (the other's was a ginger color) while the young woman's was an aqua blue (the other's was black). Both young men were dressed in a uniform of sorts that mainly consisted of a pair of black slacks with matching dress shoes and vest with a plain button-up dress shirt underneath the vest. The white-haired one had a red bowtie around his neck while the ginger's shirt had the first few buttons undone, and the sleeves rolled up. Both had a black apron around their waist (though the Ginger's seemed to be locked under a brown belt) and a pin on their vest- The ginger's on the right, the white-haired one's on the left.

The two young women were dressed far differently. The one with dark hair was dressed in black jeans and a dark-purple V-neck shirt all under a black, leather jacket with ankle-high, black boots. She seemed more like a human college student if anything.

The aqua-haired girl- easily the shortest of the quartet that had arrived suddenly- wore a white, short-sleeved dress shirt with puffy sleeves tucked into a pair of black harem pants where a set of suspenders the same color were attached to along with a set of violet sandals. Additionally, she had a red ribbon tied into a bow around her neck with the same pin that the young men had pinned onto the center.

All four of them stood differently with different expressions on their faces as they stood between Death and the Guardians. The white-haired one drew an outstretched hand back and thin, nearly invisible wires withdrew from where they had tethered Bunnymund to the alleyway wall. The threads seem to simply vanish when the ends reached the tips of his fingers. His posture was stiff, standing straight, like a soldier ready for orders— his blue eyes void of emotion and not even sparing a second glance as Bunny fell to the ground.

The ginger stood near him, brows furrowed, and lips drawn into an angry frown as his arms were crossed over his chest. He was leaning to one side, his yellow eyes glaring holes into them all. On the other hand, the black-haired woman simply crossed and a frown across her lips, but her light-brown eyes didn't seem to be showing too much hostility, they instead held mostly a look of annoyance. The aqua-haired one had tossed her braided hair over her shoulder before her arms rested themselves in her suspenders, her lips quirked downwards and her violet eyes uninterested.

"Apologies." The white one bowed.

"I'm just glad it was you, Decim, and not Ginti," the black-haired woman said, "Guardian or no, the bunny wouldn't have lasted your water bullets at full speed, then we'd be down one more and have a ton of paperwork to boot." The Ginger only made a 'tch' noise before glaring at her,

"Like you're one to talk, Tessa, I saw you moving to grab that knife of yours in your boot," he snapped. The aqua haired young woman only sighed before she walked over to Death, who was using his cane to shift through the ashes of the horses.

"Boss?" she asked, tilting her head, "I know you usually keep us out of these affairs, but what now?"

Death was silent before leaning down and picking up a violet orb and pocketing it.

"Ginti will resume his Arbiter duties, I want Tessa to go and join Diakun[2] and Bille in the Middle East— An outbreak of fear means an outbreak of war, leading to deaths that are not on the list. With three of the high-ranking reapers out there, little brother should be held off for a few days. Decim, give chase to Kozmotis[3] and when you catch up, bring him to Castra or Occulus, under any means necessary, but I want him alive. As for you, Nona. We'll be using the building under your justification anyways, you will join me," he told her as he stood, "And these children."

He turned back towards the guardians, who had moved over to see if Bunny was alright. Death cleared his throat,

"Nicholas," he said, and the Guardian of Wonder snapped to attention. Ginti, Decim, and Tessa bowed before vanishing on the spot to their other duties. Nona's arms rested in her suspenders once more as Death addressed the guardians before him.

"All of you, and the living boy, come. One of my Arbiters had already left to give chase to Kozmotis, the other two back to their duties. We are very busy due to recent events, so we shall talk elsewhere, Nona, show them the way."

He turned, vanishing.

Nona turned to the Guardians and Jamie, her lips quirking upwards,

"Follow me," she turned on her heel, heading out of the Alleyway. Upon not hearing them, however, she looked over her shoulder, "You waiting for Christmas or something? Let's go, it's never a good idea to leave Boss waiting."

That got them moving, or at least the big one. Nicholas was what Samael had called him, meaning he must have been 'Jolly ol' St. Nick', leaving the boy as Jack Frost, the fairy-like bird-lady as the Tooth Fairy, and the tiny bunny that Decim attacked must be the "fabled" Easter Bunny.

So, the reports were true, the Sandman was out of the picture. For now.

Nona fell in step with Nicholas, humming a nameless tune as they walked through the streets of the town. The boy was jumping at every shadow until Nona stopped at a crosswalk,

"Hey, you don't have to worry about Kozmotis trying to attack you again," she said, looking over her shoulder, "He's scared of all of Death's workers ever since he turned one of the reapers into a Fearling- invoking our wrath. It was an ugly fight, on his end, at least," she walked over and knelt before the brown-haired boy with a grin, "It couldn't even be called a fight," she ruffled his hair, "Quin and I both punched him and sent him flying."

That made the guardians look at her, and the boy light up.

"Who's Kozmotis? And you punched him?" Jackson asked, tilting his head. Nona nodded as she stood up and started walking again as the light turned to 'Walk',

"Mm, it was a long time ago. Ah, but I guess you guys call him as he is now. Arbiters, Reapers, Shinigami, and others under Samael call him by his original name, just as we call you all by your full and original names. Whatever titles you guys assign to yourselves, it doesn't matter to us. Death is death, and nothing escapes us. But don't worry, your times are far away."

Nicholas and Toothiana exchanged a look once more as they walked.

"Anyways," she turned, walking backwards as she addressed the guardians and the boy, "You won't have o worry about Kozmotis for much longer, at least, not as an enemy." she shrugged as she turned down an alleyway. Jackson started to voice his question, but Nicholas put his arm out to silence him. Nona only nodded and turned back around, her arms still resting in her suspenders as they walked down to the flickering, neon-lit sign.

Death Parade.

Jack stopped, looking at the sign before he and Jamie looked at each other and shrugged. Nona reached out and pulled the door.

It was locked.

"You can't be serious," she uttered before she tugged again. No luck.

She tried once more and the door opened, though not by her. Decim stood, holding the door from the other side, something akin to black ink smeared on his cheek.

"Apologies, Nona," Decim said, bowing, "I had forgotten to tell Clavis that this door was to be unlocked beforehand."

Nona scowled, "Hmph, then it's coming out of your hours."

Decim bowed again, "Yes, Nona." he stepped to the side and allowed her to walk in. She did and then indicated to the guardians to follow her.

They did, though cautiously.

The room that they had stepped into appeared to be some sort of lobby, the floors tied with black and red and several plush-cushioned couches and chairs. Two Elevators were on the far wall and a dark-oak front desk was by the front door- they had entered through the back door.

No one was really in the lobby as they walked through it- Decim and Nona leading the way to the elevators. Nona hit the 'Up' button and the doors opened- a man stood there.

"Good Evening," he greeted, a smile on his face, "Is this everyone?"

"Yes, and you're on time for once, Clavis," Nona said. The man didn't drop his smile, but bowed instead,

"Thank You, Nona," he hummed as they all filed in. It was a tight fit, with North in there, and Jack had to lift Jamie into his arms wile Tooth sat on North's shoulder, Bunny in his arms.

The man hit floor 15 and the doors closed.

"I heard the news, did you manage to find him, Decim?" the man asked. Decim nodded,

"Yes, currently Castra is holding him in the information processing bureau, Quin is watching him." the white-haired man said. Jack gazed at the man- Clavis was his name if he heard Nona right.

Clavis seemed to be a young man whose eyes were closed. His hair was spiky green with a streak of yellow color on the left side of his bangs and in the back, a light pink side-cut was visible on both sides of his head. He also had piercings on his right ear and nose.

He donned a uniform made up of a light brown coat with dark brown collar and cuffs atop a white shirt and red tie. His coat had two rows of yellow buttons and yellow hemlines patterned before the cuff. He had on gloves and placed a pin that was the same as Decim, Ginti, and Nona on the left side of his collar. He had black shoes and brown slacks.

"Good," Nona said as the doors opened, Nona stepped out first, followed by Decim, then the Guardians and Jamie.

Decim led them down a hall that had red tile and a pond with bamboo and other eastern plants on one side.

Then they stepped out into what could only be called a bar. It was rather dark and spacious with little lighting and decorated with dark colors- like red and purple. Tanks of water filled with glowing jellyfish were dotted here and there, the fish lazily drifting in the tall tanks.

There were dark-purple couches and a piano in the large room, a mannequin dressed up sat at the piano and with a simple movement from Decim's arm, the mannequin began n to play the piano. A tall and elegant chandler glittered; the glass arranged in such a way that resembled the jellyfish in the tanks.

Death was seated on one of the couches, leaning back and drinking a golden-colored liquid from a wineglass, reading through papers. Nona walked over, leaning down and murmuring something before she sat down at his right as Decim stood behind him.

"Sit," Death said, not looking over. A few black butterflies [4] fluttered in as the Guardians moved to sit on the couch across from him and Nona.

They sat in uncomfortable silence as Death read a paper over before he snapped his fingers. Decim bowed before he walked over to behind the bar and started making a few sandwiches.

Jack couldn't take it anymore, "So about Pitch—"

"Kozmotis Pitchiner has been dealt with, even though he was causing fear, he wasn't any match for Decim, who is relatively young in the standards of my Arbiters," Death didn't look up from his papers, "Currently he is being held here by Castra, he won't be going anywhere except for perhaps the middle east to help with cleaning up his mess." he set the papers down as Decim walked over, setting down a platter of sandwiches and several glasses. The white-haired arbiter poured North, Tooth, and Bunny glasses of the golden liquid before giving Jamie a glass of orange juice and Jack a glass of a similar colored liquid. He handed Nona a triangular-shaped glass before pouring her a glass of blue liquid. Nona thanked him before taking a sip.

"Aah! Still as great as ever, Decim!" she said, leaning back. Decim bowed,

"Your praise is appreciated, Nona." he turned to the guardians, "Three of you were given Nectar, the living child given juice, and the winter sprite given diluted Nectar. The three of you with Nectar will be healed, your strength returning," he paused as a wisp of gold drifted past him and he looked at Death, who had started looking at his papers again.

"Right now, the Reapers and Shinigami are carrying out your duties to the last detail, E. Astar Bunnymund should resume his former appearance in the process." he finished before he bowed and walked back to the bar, picking up glasses and cleaning them carefully.

Death picked his glass back up, taking a long drink and Jack looked closely at the dark-haired man. A smear of blood on his collar, a quickly healing cut on his cheek, a few hairs out of place, and a torn sleeve.

"Man, what happened to you?" He blurted and everything froze. Nona's glass was partway to her lips, Tooth had stopped eating, Bunny and North's glasses were frozen as well.

Death paused, setting his glass down,

"Far more observant than you're given credit for, Jackson," he pulled a pen from his coat pocket, clicking it and signing one of the papers spread before him. Nona set her glass down as it was slid to her before taking the paper and folding it into a paper butterfly, sending it off with an utter in Latin. The butterfly beat its wings before flying off. Death took another sip of what Jack assumed to be Nectar before he responded,

"Kozmotis' little tantrum woke up something far older, and far more dangerous. To put it simply, for not acting fast enough, your job and your mess is mine to clean up."

This sparked Bunny's rage again and the shrunken pooka exploded,

"What in hades' name are you callin' a little 'tantrum' eh? Pitch's so-called tantrum as ya call it broke what we stand for, nearly killed this little ankle bitter, and snapped Sandy's rope! Ya act so high and mighty but ya really don' bother unless it concerns ya. Blood waste of a guardian if I say so, I say ya step down. Let one o' your little servants take the position- they'd do a better job."

"Are you done?" Nona asked icily as Bunny finished, her violet eyes flashing dangerously. Death only handed her another paper.

"If he broke what you stood for, you wouldn't be here. Kozmotis Pintcher is nothing compared to what he woke and what he almost woke, trust me," his tone held no room for argument as he continued, "And I believe you've forgotten, Astar Bunnymund, what exactly I am. I am not avatar like you, one whose role is plain and simple, and I'm no thought projection, I don't need believers to exist, to function. Not like you," he stood to his full height, "I am old, Bunnymund, far older than Tsar Lunar, far older than Amaterasu Okami[5], and just as old as God." he picked his cane up and walked to the bar, handing Decim a stack of papers before he walked to a tank of Jellyfish,

"Sanderson isn't lost, as of now, I have tasked my reapers to aid Clavis and Castra in recovering the tiny grains of his soul, and believe it or not," Jack could have sworn he heard a small chuckle, "those two bullied Kozmotis into helping[6], Occulus didn't need to lift a finger," he walked back over, "And that reminds me."

Death waved his hand and Bunny resumed his former form. The Easter bunny blinked before he started to thank him, only to be cut off when Death turned from the Guardians. Nona stood, brushing her pants off before following him to the bar and sitting in one of the chairs next to the Soul Keeper.

Silence fell between them, the only noises coming from Jamie's soft breathing (as the boy had fallen asleep against North's furry coat) and the noises Decim made as he cleaned his bar and the glasses in it.

The faint ding from the elevator made both Jack and Bunny jump and Decim look up briefly before going back to mixing a drink for Nona. Footsteps echoed down the hall and before long Decim bowed as Clavis walked in, the cheery Elevator Operator waving.

Jack's jaw dropped, as did the other guardians as two, tall figures walked in after the colorful operator.

Sandy stood there in all of his glory, though now he stood level to Pitch, and was dressed in an open-front, golden robe over loose-fitting pants, a tunic-like shirt, and a golden scarf, his feet bare. His golden hair was slicked back, though still fairly spiky, and he had a serene and sleepy smile on his face [7].

The other figure was Pitchblack. A quickly fading red mark on his cheek as he stood with his arms crossed. He, too, was dressed differently. Instead of his all-black attire and robe, he now donned a uniform similar to Decim's- though the bowtie had been forgone and a coat more like Death's was pulled over the white shirt and waistcoat. The "king" of nightmares seemed uncomfortable in the white shirt [8]- though it could have been because he was in the presence of Death.

Nona whistled lowly, "Wow, Sanderson," she hopped off her stool, walking over to the two and circling them- Pitch jumped when she got too close- with a grin, "I thought you were never going to use that appearance ever again, old age? or just more power to spare?"

The golden-haired guardian only gave her a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck and then patting her head. Nona then turned on Pitch and the boogeyman stepped back, only to run into Clavis, whose smile had become predatory.

Nona circled him— ignoring the Guardians who had taken up arms and a defensive stance behind her— before she nodded,

"Acceptable, though I suppose you won't need the tie since you'll be doing fieldwork with the rest of the reapers," she nodded before she reached up and placed a hand on Pitch's shoulder, grinning up at him. His golden eyes widened, and she grabbed him by his collar, dragging him down to eye level,

"You already know what the most primitive emotion people feel is, you feed off of it," she hissed, "The Boss has given you a second chance, don't mess it up."

She let go before she turned to the Guardians, "Oh, put your weapons away, he's harmless now." The aqua haired Arbiter took the hands of both Dream Entities and pulled them over to the couches as Death walked over to talk to Clavis.

"What's he doin' here?" Bunny hissed, not yet letting go of his boomerangs, even though North had put his blades away.

Nona blinked, looking at the black-haired being on her right as Sandy, on her left, picked up a forgotten glass of Nectar and started to (Jack snickered behind his hand) chug the drink.

Death walked back over, Nona standing and the two switching spots, Death sitting between Pitch and Sandy and Nona standing behind him, elbows leaning on the couch as she looked over his shoulder.

Pitch seemed to get more uncomfortable with Death right next to him.

Death nodded to Sandy,

"Sanderson," he greeted, "It is good to see you, old friend."

Symbols appeared in rapid succession over the Guardian of Dream's head as he beamed.

"Yes," he nodded, "And what a good one he will be too, since he can stop War on his path, at least for a moment— reckless brother of mine doesn't know the word stop until it's beaten into him."

Sandy gave him a question mark before he changed it to an image of four men on horses. Death nodded once more,

"The three of them will be subdued, and if, if, he behaves himself, he might even take my place when I'm sent back to sleep. I suspect the Key will fall to you, once more, old friend." Death sighed and Jack gazed at him. The man before him looked weary and his brows furrowed with worry,

"It will fall to you, once more to guide my Arbiters, my Reapers, and Shinigami, and to watch the gods who work in my name." he leaned back, and Sandy's grin fell.

Nona's eyes reflected worry and she sighed softly.

"As for your question, Astar," Death turned to the Pooka who tore his gaze from Pitch, "Are you so dense that you haven't figured it out yet?"

Nona snickered at the offended look Bunny had- and at the Horrified look across North and Tooth's faces.

Jack looked confused before realization hit him- the uniform, Nona's comments on the tie and fieldwork. The Guardian of fun looked over at Sandy, the Sandman laughing silently. Death's own eyes held a bit of amusement.

"Kozmotis Pintcher, or as you know him, Pitch Black, will be working for me as of now."

**Author's Note:**

> [1]: Samael is one of the Angels of Death in  Jewish lore  (Second paragraph), Mortem is Death in Latin. All of the other Guardians have human names, so why not
> 
> [2]: This is the unknown reaper from the early episode Faith in SPN, his actor is Alex Diakun. The last name is where I got his name, though to be fair, I have no idea what Diakun means.
> 
> [3]: Pitch Black's Original First name- the full name was Kozmotis Pitchiner
> 
> [4]: In japan, Butterflies ( "Chocho" ) symbolize the souls of both the living and the dead while Fireflies ("Hotaru") represent the souls of soldiers who have died in war
> 
> [5]: Amaterasu is the Japanese Shinto Sun Goddess and queen of the heavens. We already had the moon, why not add the sun?
> 
> [6]: Clavis has never opened his eyes, meaning he could be something different from an Arbiter, Castra's eyes don't have crosses but have X's suggesting that she's on a completely separate level from arbiters- or perhaps she's not an arbiter but a different type of Afterlife being. Meaning they have the means to bully the bogeyman into cooperating.
> 
> [7]: I'm just laughing at the thought, plus there's some really nice fanart of Tall!Sandy
> 
> [8]: If you work for death you better look dapper, but I'm also just laughing at Pitch


End file.
